<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always be ours by YOONSONGHEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380644">always be ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE'>YOONSONGHEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>neopronoun seventeen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Crying, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Neopronouns, Other, Polyamory, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, mingyu uses neopronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu already had a relationship as close to perfect as one could get. mingyu loved all of their boyfriends dearly, which is why they felt the need to tell them the truth as soon as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>neopronoun seventeen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always be ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!!</p><p>a quick note about the fic, i did use binary pronouns (he/him) for mingyu at the start since he hadn't come out yet so it didn't make sense to me to use gender-neutral ones. i wanted to put this here in case that makes some people uncomfortable or if some people thought that this was the wrong thing to do.</p><p>EDIT: i'm now putting a guide on how to use the pronouns as i realised not everyone would know how to use them!</p><p>how to use Kim Mingyu's neopronouns:</p><p>Following this structure: he/him/his/himself<br/>Pup pronoun structure: pup/pup/pups/pupself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“mingyu stop panicking,” wonwoo said watching his boyfriend pace back and forth in their living room from his place on the couch.</p><p>“i’m sorry i’m just nervous and scared and wondering why the hell minghao and junhui aren’t here yet,” mingyu stopped pacing and sat down next to wonwoo bouncing his leg</p><p>wonwoo placed a comforting hand on mingyu’s knee causing the younger to look up to him with worried eyes. sighing, the elder leaned forward to press a loving kiss to mingyu’s forehead.</p><p>“gyu, i don’t know what you want to tell us, but you know that we all love you and we will love you no matter what you have to say.”</p><p>“i’m so scared wonwoo i almost want to call it off and not tell you guys.”</p><p>“and that will be absolutely fine gyu,” wonwoo said bringing mingyu into a hug, “you don’t have to tell us right now. in fact you can stop right now and we won’t say or do anything until you’re ready.”</p><p>there was a knock at the door causing mingyu and wonwoo to separate and share a look. mingyu broke eye contact and looked down at his hands not saying anything which wonwoo took as an answer. getting up, wonwoo walked to the door and opened it to see the smiling faces of his two other boyfriends. he glanced at mingyu one more time to see that he was still avoiding eye contact and turned back to junhui and minghao.</p><p>“can you guys just wait here for a moment?”</p><p>minghao’s brows furrowed in confusion, but when he saw mingyu curled in on himself on the couch he nodded and moved back. junhui moved forward and pecked wonwoo on the cheek before giving him a thumbs up and a warm smile. closing the door, wonwoo went back to mingyu on the couch and knelt in front of him.</p><p>“want me to let them in?”</p><p>slowly, mingyu raised his head and nodded softly at wonwoo, taking his hand as he stood up to his full height walking to the door alongside wonwoo without detaching their hands. </p><p>minghao and junhui smiled as soon as the door opened with junhui linking arms with minghao as they followed wonwoo to the living room where they all sat on the couch opposite mingyu who sat there looking at them with an apprehensive look on his face.</p><p>“you know you can take as much time as you need gyu, right?”</p><p>“yeah, it’s just... i need to tell you now because we’re all together and i don’t want it to seem like i’m lying to you.”</p><p>“you wouldn’t be mingyu,” minghao said with a soft tone. however, mingyu immediately turned around not looking at him or replying to him the same way he did with junhui and wonwoo making the youngest worried.</p><p>“it’s you i’m worried about minghao.”</p><p>mingyu’s voice was so small that if it wasn’t for the already present silence in the room the other boys wouldn’t have heard him. minghao’s worry only grew as he glanced over at junhui and wonwoo who looked equally as clueless as him. not wanting to push the issue, he sat back and waited.</p><p>a few minutes of pensive silence passed as the boys all sat in the living room nobody saying a thing until mingyu finally spoke up.</p><p>“i don’t think i’m a boy.”</p><p>he looked all of his boyfriends in their eyes and saw their eyes soften in understanding. junhui nodded at him urging him to continue so he cleared his throat before doing so.</p><p>“i’m not exactly sure what i am. i don’t really have a label for it but i don’t like he/him pronouns. i prefer they/them pronouns and actually,” mingyu took a noticeable breath as he wrapped his arms around himself and curled up, “i found some neopronouns that i like but i don’t know if you guys know what neopronouns are. there’s more but right now what do you guys think?”</p><p>they all took their time to process the information that mingyu had just given them, wonwoo deep in thought as he tried to remember where he had heard of neopronouns before while junhui looked at mingyu with a soft smile and warm eyes. minghao had a similar smile on his face but he cleared his throat to speak causing everyone’s attention to go to him.</p><p>“but mingyu why are you worried about me?” minghao asked his voice purposely soft and calm to avoid scaring his lover.</p><p>mingyus eyes began to tear up as they curled into themselves even more than they did previously.</p><p>“minghao,” they choked out, “you’re gay.”</p><p>mingyu buried their head into their knees trying to hide their tears from their boyfriends only to feel a sudden warmth surround them. when they looked up, they saw junhui and wonwoo on either side of them, junhui playing with their hair while wonwoo rubbed calming patterns and shapes on their sides. minghao was kneeling in front of them and moved his hand forward to caress mingyu’s face when they looked up.</p><p>“mingyu, baby. yes i’ve only been with men before and yes i’ve said that i was gay multiple times, but i’ve also said my sexuality is fluid. if you don’t identify as male, my love for you won’t disappear or vanish. my love is stronger than before as you feel comfortable enough to tell us this.”</p><p>“same here gyu,” junhui said as he ruffled mingyu’s hair causing them to smile, “you know i love you no matter what and nothing is gonna change, sweetheart,” junhui declared with a kiss on mingyu’s cheek making them blush with adoration.</p><p> </p><p>“by the way gyu,” wonwoo piped up, “what are the neopronouns you were talking about? i’m pretty sure i’ve heard that word before.”</p><p>“oh, um,” mingyu shuffled so all four of them could sit on the couch, “they’re basically pronouns except they’re not the basic binary ones like he/him and she/her and it’s for people who have a complex relationship with gender.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect gyu,” minghao said intertwining his hands with mingyu’s, “do you have a set of neopronouns?”</p><p>“yeah, pup pronouns,” mingyu admitted timidly fiddling with their fingers, “i know i’m not neurodivergent and that we already have gender-neutral pronouns in both korean and chinese but i liked these ones.”</p><p>“that’s fine mingyu, you don’t need to explain yourself,” wonwoo said as he rested his head on pups shoulder, “i heard of this one website where you can find out more about neopronouns and find out how to use them, hold on.”</p><p>wonwoo got out his phone and they all watched him look for the website and looking for mingyu’s pronouns. after finding them and figuring out how to use the pronouns, they began using them to describe different aspects of mingyu that they like.</p><p>“hey junhui, do you think pup knows how beautiful pups skin is?” minghao asked playfully acting as if mingyu wasn’t there.</p><p>“i think pup knows but tell pup just to be sure. and while you’re talking to pup tell pup how much i love pups fluffy hair.” junhui teased going along with it.</p><p>“you’re a coward moon junhui, i’m telling pup how cute pup is right to pups face so i can see pups beautiful smile when i do so.”</p><p>hearing pups boyfriends use their pronouns so easily as if it was second nature made mingyu’s heart warm and pups eyes water again except this time with tears of happiness rather than tears of fear. leaking back, mingyu enjoyed pups boyfriends spilling praises and love for pup while pup smiled to pupself think about how lucky pup was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>